All That Remains for Hawke
by With-Love-Anon
Summary: Female Hawke is taken by Quentin instead of Mother in the quest "All That Remains"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything but the story in my head, BioWare's toys mixed with my ideas :)**

* * *

"Hello, Hawke" A deep voice came from the balcony

"Hello, Fenris" I walked over to greet him in my house clothes and hair down, something that he has only seen.

"How are you, angel?" His lithe body climbs over the railing and into my room.

"I am better now that you're here. You know that Kirkwall knows of us now, my love, you don't have to keep sneaking into my room this way."

He walked the last few steps towards me, "I know but this way is more fun," His lips met mine in a warm embrace.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt and a terrible ache in my stomach and head as well as a burning sensation on my wrists and feet… rope burns. "What?"

"Ah. You're awake, my beauty." The sound of footsteps bounced off of walls as a man untied my hands, "Now don't run away, darling, I don't want to have to hurt you. Now please sit," the man gestured towards a chair. Wooden and old, if I managed to grasp the chance I could break it over top of him and it would do enough damage to stun him. The man isn't rather large or built so I'm guessing that he is a mage. One eye is blue and one is green… creepy. "Please, Hawke, let's not take all day."

I quickly scanned the room. No doors just corridors… Never trust corridors… Old furniture, moldy walls, very large room, old tables with- oh god…. Is that Alessa? _Okay, Hawke. Don't freak. Just do as he says and you can figure this out later_. I slowly and cautiously walk toward the chair, "Who are you?" I ask with trepidation as I sit in his suggested chair.

"I am Quentin, lovely." He answered shortly whilst tying my hands and feet to the chair

* * *

**Please review and favorite :) updates will come as soon as possible  
**

**With love,  
Anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't anything but the story in my head, BioWare's toys mixed with my ideas:)**

* * *

Alessa was that girl that Gascard was trying to "protect"… I knew it was the right thing to kill him right where he stood. He lied.

Her mangled body lay on the table several feet away and Quentin was working on her, I could hear the familiar sound of flesh being ripped. He seemed to be… singing… no just humming while he worked. It looked as though he was cutting her fingers. "_What kind of wicked man is he…? I mean I know I've seen some crazy stuff in my time but jeez…"_

"And that is number ten!" He smiled as he walked away from her body. "I think I'll wait to put these on, I still need the toes… but I'm rather hungry I do believe that it is lunch time." Quentin walked toward me, "And what about you, my darling Hawke, are you hungry?" His blood-covered fingers trailed my jaw and cheek bones

"_Yes,"_ I thought, but I won't let him feed me, if I'm getting food it's going to be from my kitchen in my house in Hightown. I looked him straight in his eyes, _okay, that weird eye color thing is freaking creepy _"No," I said sternly.

"It's been three days, you must be hungry, Hawke." His voice filled with what seemed like concern. "But fine, suit yourself." His fingers abruptly moved away leaving trails of blood on my face. "I shall be back, beautiful!" I heard creaking footsteps several floors up and then a door slam shut, and since I was finally alone I allowed my tears to come.

* * *

His calloused fingers were intertwined with mine as we lay together in front of the fire. We never did really sleep when we were together, we spent too much time talking and never missing a moment of each other. Then the question I have been thinking about for ages seemed as though it told me that this was the right time, "Fenris?" His gorgeous green eyes met mine.

"Yes, Marian?" His lips seemed to flow upward, he always loved saying my name since no one else ever calls me by name anymore.

"Will you be mine?"

His eyes gave a confusing look but his smile widened "What do you mean? I am already yours, my love." His lips left a small kiss on my forehead. "There is no one I want more in the Free Marshes, Marian."

I placed my hand on his chest, "I know that, Fenris, and there is no one else out there that will ever come close to how special you are to me, but I want the world to know about us. To know that our love is eternal." His eyes always sparkled in the firelight

"You mean marriage?" I gave him a slight nod "Of course, though I thought I would be the one to ask you." He gave a slight chuckle.

"You know I'm not one to follow rules,"

"Well the decision has to be made of which ritual we will follow, my love, the elvish or the human."

"I want to honor your background, Fenris. If you'll let me I want to have an elvish wedding."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please review and favorite, I would enjoy your ideas to help guide this story:)**

**With Love,  
Anonymous**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't remember how long I cried but I could feel my eyes were puffy, _shut up, Hawke._ I stared at the ceiling,_ I wonder if he knows I'm missing. Varric and Fenris were to go on a run to kill some of the local slavers. Oh Maker, please, please let him know where I am. I miss him so much… _I blinked away the last set of tears. _We were to be married. To begin a new life. Full of happiness and joy, not death and destruction._

"Hello, darling." Quentin's voice came from across the room carrying some tools. "Have a good lunch break? I know I did." He set his things down on the blood stained table several feet in front of me and picked at Alessa's flesh. He took a scalpel to her arm and cut off a large portion of her forearm. "You haven't said much since you've arrived, darling Hawke."

_I was taken, not invited, Quentin. If I had come here by my own accord, you would be dead and I would be home with my loving mabari and fiancé._

"Perhaps you'd like to say something?" He moved to Alessa's feet, precisely cutting between tendons of her toes to remove them. I gave him a cold stare as his eyes flashed to my neck. "Perhaps I should start on the last part," He dropped the scalpel and took a piece of cloth to my head, some sort of white see-through fabric it seemed. Quentin bit his lip, "Ahh, but I must finish this part first…" His voice trailed off and stared longingly at my neck before turning around to finish his business with Alessa.

"How well can you run, Hawke?" He continued stubbornly to fish through Alessa's arm. When I gave no response, he asked again.

"Fairly," I responded.

"Tonight I will give you some medication and I need you to take it. If you do not I will force it and you will be in much pain. I do not wish to hurt you but you must take this. Do you understand?" His eyes were full of emptiness but I slightly nodded.

"I, Marian Hawke, give you this silver ring for you to cherish for all our lives."

"I, Fenris, give you this silver ring for you to cherish for all of our lives."

"And I, Marian, place this gold ring on your hand to show you are mine. For all eternity. For life and death. Forever, my love shall we be together."

"I, Fenris, place this gold ring on your hand to show that you are mine. For in sickness and in health. For better and for worse. Forever, my love shall we be together."

"All right, guys! Now that they're hitched, let's get drunk and party!"

The celebration continued for two days, full of laughter, joy, and love. But once the act was over and Fenris and I were left together by the firelight, I gave myself to him, and he gave himself to me.

"Hawke, time to wake up, darling." _Damn. Just a dream. _I opened my eyes and only saw a shadow and some bright light. "Don't jerk around too much, everything is all right." I saw a scalpel come down to my neck ready to slide across my throat. All I could manage was a muffled scream inside my head.

_WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't anything but the story in my head, BioWare's toys mixed with my ideas :)**

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face though I made no expression at all. "Take the scalpel from the second row," _Oh, Maker please help me_. "No, yes, that one." I saw two men standing in the room, Quentin and someone new. Possibly a new apprentice? "Try and cut straight along the dotted lines."

"Around it?"

"Yes, around the knee cap." Quentin was obviously agitated

"But why not just use the bone cut-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND USE THE MAKER DAMNED SCALPEL, CAIRN!" I could see his face turn red but suddenly calmed down. "Good morning, Hawke. I can see the fear in your eyes, my dear, and there's no reason to be afraid. You're going to be a part of something phenomenal. We are going to touch the face of the Maker…" His voice trailed off for only a moment and looked me directly in the eye "…And live."

_My knees are burning… what did he ask me yesterday? Something about running? Oh no…. _

"Quentin?" Cairn called him over while he was working.

"Yes?"

"I've cut deep enough to lift the cap, would you like me to continue and finish this side or do both step-by-step?" A smile was plastered onto Cairn's face when he heard Quentin,

"Just do one at a time, then once you're finished you can continue on her other one." Cairn did something to my skin that made me want to scream. _Damn, what are they doing?_ Quentin made his was around to my left side and took soot across my neck, right above the collar bone. He was murmuring something to himself while he drew on my skin, "I think that is perfect… No, a little bit lower, or maybe higher. Ah! Right there! That's perfect."

The burning subsided for a moment in my knee giving me a moment of clear thought. _ They're stripping the tendons from my knees… That is why they're cutting around the cap… That is why he asked how well I ran… _My flesh was suddenly melting away from the lower tendons and ligaments in my knee… I knew that poison all too well. Muffled screams and tears came as Cairn poured more on corroding the skin and flesh.

Quentin left the table and barked an inaudible order at Cairn as he left the room. Cairn seemed to nod and left the table dropping the scalpel. He walked over to my knee and laid a clean butcher knife on the table. "Thank you, Hawke, for your beautiful sacrifice." He picked up the scalpel and slowly yet so painfully cut inside of my leg searching for the right tendon, careful to avoid the artery in my leg.

All I wanted to do was scream. To scream at the top of my lungs. For someone to save me from this torment. But all that came was squeaks and muffled noises and tears.

He pulled something up and placed it on the tray beside my head. He did this several times elongating my inevitable death. He had about five or six strands of something stringy on the tray when he picked it up with his blood covered hands and placed it on the other side of the room.

It was when Quentin came around to my left and placed a precise cut into my neck that Cairn came stumbling into the room backwards and fell on his back. I could hear Quentin screaming and yelling, but couldn't make out the words. I then saw the arrow that stuck from his forehead making blood gush from his face.

Four figures stood in the doorway.

That's when I went cold and everything turned black.

* * *

**Please review and favorite, I have two thoughts for the ending of this story and I'd like your input :) Updates come as soon as possible**

**With love,  
Anonymous **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't anything but the story in my head, BioWare's toys mixed with my ideas:)**

**Sorry it took me forever to write this, school got in the way and I needed an idea of how to attack this story. Enjoy 3**

* * *

After I heard two thuds of bodies falling to the ground I got to see the horrid scene: my beautiful Hawke bleeding away on a maker damned operating table, her knees were gone and she wasn't responding to Isabella.

"Anders! Get your butt over here and heal her! She's dying!" Anders ran to Varric's side, his hands shaky and unsteady.

"I need lyrium. I have some in my pack-"

I spoke for the first time in four days, "No need, I brought some for her in case she needed it." I handed Anders the lyrium and stood by her head. She was unconscious though her eyes were wide open, staring into oblivion. Barely hanging onto life itself. I cupped her porcelain cheeks as Anders began healing her. "Oh, my beautiful Marian." I felt my tears burn my markings, but the normal anguish didn't come with the burning sensation. All I could feel is sadness. Pain.

Heartbroken.

"What did they do to you…?" Varric demanded Carver to get Marian's bag.

"Search the whole damn place, Carver! We need to find her bag!" My tears dropped to her face and when I tried to speak, all that came was whimpers and whines.

I looked into his red eyes, I held on to what I could. Fighting the urge to let go. My sight faded in and out slowly soothing me to say goodbye. My hands lifted to Fenris but dropped when they got half way.

"Mage- Anders! Please, whatever you're doing, it's working!" He took my hand and prayed in Tevinter, no doubt for my life. "Maker. If you're there, please hear me in my time of need…."

Blood poured from my mouth as I spoke, "Fenr-l" His finger covered my lips.

"Hush, Marian, we're trying, just hold on." His face turned towards Anders, "Anders, if you save her I will owe you my life. Just please. Please, save her."

Anders took one look at Fenris and immediately we saw Justice. He started spewing orders at Carver and Merrill, things he needed and what they needed to do. My skin tingled, sort of an electrical shock took over as I faded to black.

My eyes slowly opened, preparing myself for the fact that I was still in Quentin's lair. When in turn what I saw was a silver band around my finger.

"Good morning, my love." I sat up with a jolt when I heard his voice.

"Fenris?" My eyes traced his silhouette, "was it all a dream?" His eyes lit up from the fire.

"No." His voice trailed off.

"I don't understand…" The flames danced along the walls and the moon outlined his lithe body.

"It wasn't a dream. You were taken from me. And I couldn't protect you." I tried to move toward the end of my bed. "No, stop." He paused for a moment, waiting for me to stop. He then went to the corner of the room and got a chair. "Here." He pushed the chair to the bed, though when I tried to move off the bed and push off of my feet, they gave out. "Be careful, Marian!" I grabbed for him and he helped me sit on the chair.

"What happened to me?" I grabbed the bandages around my knees. "What…. Oh…. Right."

His fingers ran through my hair, "There are four guards outside your door…. I am never letting you out of my sight. You almost died that night two days ago and I couldn't find yo-"

"Stop, you daft bimbo. You found me. You saved me. You came for me."

"Not fast enough." His figure walked across the room. I looked down at my hand again and saw the silver band.

I reached for the window and stood up, at first my legs tried to give up. "Marian-" My hand went up.

"Stop, I need to do this." I made my way to the fire place. Slowly I made my legs reach the fire, next to the man I love. I grabbed a box on top of the mantle, a mahogany, handmade box. "Give me your hand." I took his hand in mine and placed a band in his. "I love you, Fenris. I hope you haven't forgotten that." His head shook. "You are the reason I am alive. You are the reason I am standing." I looked down at my buckling knees. "Yes, I am going to have to recover, but you saved me from a horrible death that night."

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into an embrace, which then led to us laying in our bed.

"I love you, Marian, with all of my heart."

"I love you too, my darling. For now and forever."

"I, Marian Hawke, give you this silver ring for you to cherish for all our lives."

"I, Fenris, give you this silver ring for you to cherish for all of our lives."

"And I, Marian, place this gold ring on your hand to show you are mine. For all eternity. For life and death. Forever, my love shall we be together."

"I, Fenris, place this gold ring on your hand to show that you are mine. For in sickness and in health. For better and for worse. Forever, my love shall we be together."

"All right, guys! Now that they're hitched, let's get drunk and party!"

The celebration continued for two days, full of laughter, joy, and love. But once the act was over and Fenris and I were left together by the firelight, I gave myself to him, and he gave himself to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please review and favorite, there will be another chapter where FHawke dies, because I felt like ending the story somewhat sad as well, for those who want that ending. If you want to read it, it will be posted as chapter 6. Otherwise you can totally ignore the last chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed:)**

**With Love,  
Anonymous**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't anything but the story in my head, BioWare's toys mixed with my ideas:)**

* * *

After I heard two thuds of bodies falling to the ground I got to see the horrid scene: my beautiful Hawke bleeding away on a maker damned operating table, her knees were gone and she wasn't responding to Isabella.

"Anders! Get your butt over here and heal her! She's dying!" Anders ran to Varric's side, his hands shaky and unsteady.

"I need lyrium. I have some in my pack-"

I spoke for the first time in four days, "No need, I brought some for her in case she needed it." I handed Anders the lyrium and stood by her head. She was unconscious though her eyes were wide open, staring into oblivion. Barely hanging onto life itself. I cupped her porcelain cheeks as Anders began healing her. "Oh, my beautiful Marian." I felt my tears burn my markings, but the normal anguish didn't come with the burning sensation. All I could feel is sadness. Pain.

Heartbroken.

"What did they do to you…?" Varric demanded Carver to get Marian's bag.

"Search the whole damn place, Carver! We need to find her bag!" My tears dropped to her face and when I tried to speak, all that came was whimpers and whines.

I looked into his red eyes, I held on to what I could. Fighting the urge to let go. My sight faded in and out slowly soothing me to say goodbye. My hands lifted to Fenris but dropped when they got half way.

"Mage- Anders! Please, whatever you're doing, it's working!" He took my hand and prayed in Tevinter, no doubt for my life. "Maker. If you're there, please hear me in my time of need…."

Blood poured from my mouth as I spoke, "Fenr-l" His finger covered my lips.

"Hush, Marian, we're trying, just hold on." His face turned towards Anders, "Anders, if you save her I will owe you my life. Just please. Please, save her."

Anders took one look at Fenris and immediately we saw Justice. He started spewing orders at Carver and Merrill, things he needed and what they needed to do. My skin tingled, sort of an electrical shock took over as I faded to black.

I looked over the table at my own lifeless body, gasping for air as Anders tried desperately to heal my body. "Oh, Fenris, please don't cry for me. Please, darling. I love you so much. I knelt beside him for just one moment before rising and walking to the opposite side of the room where Carver was. Time didn't seem to pass at a normal rate. I felt as though everything was molasses. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and cried with him, knowing I was going to die. This had to be the Maker's way of letting me say goodbye.

I knelt down to my pack and pulled it from his grasp, his fingers were ice cold and felt like glass. I placed a kiss on his forehead, "Take care of them, baby brother. Take care of Fenris." I slowly walked passed Merrill who hasn't moved the whole time. "Goodbye, Merrill. Thank you for being such a good friend." I small whimper seemed to come from her as I walked away, but deemed it my imagination.

"Ah, Anders. What a crazy fool you are. Don't waste your lyrium on my worthless body. You and I know full well I am way beyond repair." I looked at his figure, which didn't seem all that healthy. His ribs were poking out from his robes and his face showed a skull-like feature to it. Something I haven't seen in years. A scoff came from his raspy throat. "So, my friend…" I couldn't seem to find the right words to suit our situation. So instead of words a hug is what I gave him. Pulling a silver band out of my pocket, I took Fenris's hand and placed it on his ring finger. "I love you always. Now and forever."

The door blew open and as I walked toward it, I accepted my fate. I was no longer needed in this world, I would finally be with father, and Bethany. After all this time. No more fears. The white light that emitted from the door way was blinding, but I walked to it without hesitation.

"You have done a brilliant job in this life, honey. I am so proud." Father?

"Great job, sister. I couldn't have done it any better." Bethany!

With one last look at those I knew I took a leap into a world I didn't.

I opened my eyes, but she was gone, and I knew it. Though when I looked down, I saw a band on my finger. It was engraved with…. _Te Amo Perpetuo, Nunc Et Semper_, I love you always, now and forever

"Oh, Marian."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******This is it, Ladies and Gents of Hightown. This is the last Chapter of All That Remains for Hawke. As I have no clue for what to write next, I am open to suggestions. If you have any ideas, go ahead and either PM me, or add it to your review when you get a chance. And as always, review and favorite:)**

**With Love, now and forever,  
Anonymous**


End file.
